


Встреча

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, PriestSat



Category: Omega Doom - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Исполняя свою миссию, Омега-Дум попадает в очередной город





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> по канону киборгов в фильме нет, это оммаж в сторону киберлюдей из «Доктора Кто»

_Однажды жили на Земле люди и роботы. И была великая мировая война._

Один из кварталов очередного полуразрушенного города кто-то старательно привел в порядок. Взамен выбитых стекол в некоторых окнах установили листы металла, а другие заколотили досками. Улицы, газоны и клумбы очистили от мусора. Почти все дома на уровне первого этажа раскрасили в цвета радуги.

Омега-Дум потратил пару часов на наблюдение за кварталом.

Никого.

Тишина, только было слышно, как где-то от ветра хлопает дверь.

Омега-Дум медленно пошел по улице, обходя выбоины, заполненные замерзшей грязью.

Наконец он очутился на небольшой площади. Между фонарными столбами были натянуты веревки с флажками из кусков полинявшей материи. Фонтан посреди площади, конечно же, давным-давно не работал. Кто-то выкрасил его в оттенки синего, к краске приклеил осколки зеркал.

— Добрый день.

Из двухэтажного здания с разрушенной крышей показался киборг, одетый в черный костюм. Он оценивающе уставился на Омегу-Дума.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, а потом киборг повторил неприятным скрипучим голосом:

— Добрый день.

— Привет. — Омега-Дум окинул взглядом окна и двери. За ними никого не было.

Город давно опустел. Остался только этот боевой киборг один точка один.

Таких, как он, создали роботы на основе человеческих тел, вживляя в них механические части. По сути, когда-то это был человек, нашпигованный деталями из титана. Половину мозга заменили платы на основе углерода. Роботы отлавливали людей, чтобы использовать их для пополнения своих рядов. Из них получались совершенные убийцы.

Но довольно быстро эти модели сходили с ума и убивали всех, кто попадался под руку. Вдобавок их тела постепенно разрушались, киборги как могли чинили себя при помощи запчастей от дроидов. В итоге природа брала свое, и организм полностью выходил из строя, буквально разваливаясь на куски.

Омега-Дум пришел к выводу, что этот киборг был последним в своем роде. Его человеческая плоть давно сгнила, возможно, под костюмом еще находилось немного настоящих костей. В глубине пожелтевшего черепа мерцали глаза робота. Речь обеспечивал голосовой модулятор, прикрепленный к шейным позвонкам.

Киборг один точка один вел себя подозрительно дружелюбно.

— Прошу. — Он указал на здание, из которого появился. — У меня есть вода. А вот гостей давно не было.

— В городе никого нет?

— К сожалению. Вообще-то здесь было много роботов. Солдаты, работники. — Киборг продолжал указывать на дверь. — Прошу.

Омега-Дум, ожидая удара в спину, вошел в здание. Нападения не произошло, киборг молча проследовал за Омегой-Думом.

В здании когда-то располагалось детское учебное заведение. На стенах все еще виднелись нарисованные персонажи мультфильмов.

— Сюда. — Киборг обогнал Омегу-Дума и приблизился к столу, заставленному бутылками с водой. — В подвале есть источник воды. Прошу.

Он налил в стакан воды на два пальца и протянул Омеге-Думу.

Вода была совершенно безвкусной. Впрочем, Омега-Дум и так не ощущал вкуса. Хотя в его памяти хранилось воспоминание о разноцветных бутылках в магазинах.

Но настолько давнее, что могло быть ненастоящим.

— Какими судьбами? — Киборг пододвинул к Омеге-Дум стул, сам уселся на второй.

— Я странник.

— Да-да, сейчас такие времена. Все подались в странствия, — кивнул киборг, — проходят через город целыми толпами.

— Спасибо. — Омега-Дум отдал ему стакан. — Пожалуй, я пойду.

— Тебе нравится мой город? — Киборг встал. — Я долго трудился.

— Нравится.

Этот киборг выдавал себя за работника, но таковым не являлся.

«В чем дело? — Омега-Дум выжидающе смотрел на него. — Сбой программы? Злой умысел?»

— Позволь я покажу тебе этот дом. — Киборг взял Омегу-Дума под руку. — Я особенно старался, работая над его оформлением.

Что-то щелкнуло, и Омега-Дум отключился.

В следующий момент он открыл глаза и увидел комнату со столами, за которыми сидели роботы различной модификации. Все выглядели безнадежно мертвыми.

— Нравится? — Киборг стоял перед прикованным наручниками к массивному креслу Омегой-Думом. — Понимаешь, мне было одиноко. Пришлось как-то развлекаться. Заодно заполнил пустоту. Ведь в этом здании всегда было много людей.

— Ты их убил.

— Да. Они отказывались сидеть неподвижно. — Киборг стряхнул пыль с головы ближайшего робота. — Вот так хорошо.

— Ты боевой киборг.

— Нет. Что ты? — Киборг убедительно изобразил удивление. — Я работал воспитателем в детском саду. Когда началась война, я как раз занимался с группой детей.

— Отпусти меня, и я пойду своей дорогой. — Омега-Дум определил, что одним сильным и резким рывком он сможет оторвать ручку кресла вместе с наручником.

— Говорят, на севере появились люди. И они хотят нас убить. — Киборг взял с полки метелку и принялся смахивать пыль с роботов. — Все ищут оружие. До чего же тупые роботы. Люди нас создали, они наши хозяева.

— Тогда почему ты не защитил детей, когда началась война? Если ты воспитатель, как утверждаешь.

— Я защитил их. — Киборг выронил метелку и повернулся к Омеге-Думу. — Я даровал им безболезненную и быструю смерть. Они умерли, ничего не почувствовав.

Его человеческие воспоминания явно смешались с памятью киборга.

Омега-Дум увидел свой резак, покрытый засохшей грязью. Оружие валялось возле шкафа, заполненного полуистлевшими книгами.

Два рывка, затем схватить резак и убить киборга.

Омега-Дум не заметил у него оружия. Но киборг располагал каким-то устройством, способным отключать роботов. Тогда… Возможно, все эти роботы были деактивированными, но по сути оставались живыми.

— Ты устроил массовое убийство, — произнес Омега-Дум. — Ты боевой киборг. Почему ведешь себя как работник? Что с тобой случилось? Сбой программы?

— Когда вернутся люди, я встречу их во главе целой армии. — Киборг поднял метелку и продолжил сметать пыль. — Эти роботы не имели никакой цели. Они бездумно бродили, отыскивая несуществующее оружие. Я дам им цель и оружие, когда разбужу.

— А вдруг насчет людей — это всего лишь миф?

— Может быть. — Киборг стер грязь с подоконников выбитых окон. — Впрочем, это не имеет никакого значения.

— Думаешь, что за тобой будущее?

Два рывка, бросок к резаку.

— Будущее? — иронично, насколько позволял модулятор, спросил киборг. — Какие глупости. Знаешь, что меня всегда выводило из себя? Дурацкая манера подражать людям. Все эти словечки: «мне кажется», «я подумал», «я ощущаю». Мы словно пародия на людей: притворяемся, что у нас есть чувства. Жалкое нытье. Мы совершеннее людей. Вечные, несокрушимые, идеальные. Люди умрут, их эпоха закончилась.

— Ты был человеком.

— Нет.

— Ты был человеком, скорее всего, воспитателем детей. Роботы превратили тебя в киборга.

— Нет! — крикнул киборг. — Ты пытаешься меня сбить с толку. Ничего у тебя не получится. Сейчас я наведу порядок, затем займусь тобой. Подожди немного. Вот увидишь, когда ты проснешься, у тебя появится достойная цель существования.

Он наклонился, собирая осколки. В этот момент Омега-Дум освободился и, бросившись к резаку, включил его.

— Какая глупость, — только и успел сказать киборг, прежде чем лазерный импульс сжег его голову.

Омега-Дум проверил одного из роботов. Как он и предполагал, тот был деактивирован, но не мертв.

Все они являлись боевыми машинами и подлежали уничтожению.

Закончив с этим, Омега-Дум прошелся по зданию, проверяя, нет ли где еще роботов. Очередная коллекция обнаружилась в конце коридора.

Омега-Дум спустился в подвал. Как и говорил киборг, там находился агрегат для добычи воды, но он давно не работал. В углу подвала громоздилась куча детских костей. А в другом углу стояли ящики с оружием и взрывчаткой.

Покидая квартал, Омега-Дум нажал на кнопку зарядного устройства. Земля под ногами вздрогнула, в воздух поднялся вихрь из камней и пыли.

Теперь город был действительно безопасным, и люди могли в него вернуться.


End file.
